Black and White Angel
by g-chi125
Summary: Miki OC is Riku and Diaskes kid. She has the spirit of Angel, the third thief angel. Angel falls in love with Mikis loves brother. Story better than summery!
1. Chapter 1

**Black and White Angel: The Story of Miki Niwa**

**A D.N. Angel Fanfiction**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**Daisuke Niwa Angel in any way. **_

**Chapter 1: Miki: Angels and Broken Hearts**

My name is Miki Niwa, the only daughter to the Niwa family. Now that Dark is gone it is Angel`s turn to be the thief. Let us start at the afternoon of my fourteenth birthday; this is the date that Angel finally returns to our family portrait.

Dark still speaks to Father sometimes, which is how we knew why on my fourteenth birthday I suddenly turned into someone else. Let the story of Angel commence.

School was ending and I approached the handsome boy whom I was infatuated with, his name was Kaname Tamasine. (Kaname Tamasine would most likely translate to Important Twin) He and his twin brother, Kaito, looked exactly the same with dark black hair of the night and dark mysterious eyes. Kaname-san always dressed in preppy clothes and Kaito-san always wore black and looked as if nothing mattered.

I approached Kaname-san and said "Kaname-san, can we talk?"

Kaname-kun replied "Sure, Niwa-san." He grinned and we walked out together.

When we reached the garden I just got it over with. "Kaname-kun… I like you!" I was so embarrassed. I was obviously blushing; I could meet his beautifully mysterious eyes.

"Oh… Niwa-san… I`m flattered but I have someone special already." He replied

"Oh… okay…"

"Niwa…"

"No it is really okay. I will be going now."

Then I ran. I ran and ran until I made it home. I was crying.

"Oh! Miki, you startled me. How was your day?" Mother asked. She was beautiful, just like Aunt Risa.

"It was okay." I replied. "I`ll be in my room." Mother and Father both looked concerned about me.

_Daisuke and Dark POV_

"_Daisuke… can you hear me?"_ Dark`s Voice echoed in my head.

"Yeah, I can hear you. What is it, Dark?" I replied.

"_It`s Miki. Something is going to happen to her tonight. So, remember _that_ I`m here with you. And before you ask, she is not going to hit puberty. I will not help you with that."_ Dark said.

"Okay, I will be ready." I replied. I was concerned for my beautiful Miki

_Miki POV_

I locked myself in my room and cried. Kaname had broken my heart. The tears flowed and flowed. I started to feel funny. A strange sensation charged through my entire body. It was a tingling sensation, as if I was changing. Then I heard a voice in my mind.

_"Miki…"_ It said, it was a female voice._ "It will be okay, because I am here for you. I am the only Angel." _Then I felt myself go.

When I awoke, I was on the floor in my room. I stood and looked in the mirror on my wall. I had completely changed I appearance. I had hair as black as night and bangs that covered one of my eyes. The bangs were white like freshly fallen snow and the eye that was not covered was pure black.

"Mother! Father!" I yelled as flew down the stairs.

Mother gasped and Father`s eyes widened. "What`s wrong with me!" I asked.

There was a silence that lasted an eternity. Then Father spoke "Dark said that Miki has the spirit of the third angel from the wings, she is a combination of him and Krad, the black and white angel, Angel."

_"That is correct. Dark, Krad and I are all from the same origin."_ She spoke in my mind.

"Ah! Would you stop that!" I yelled. "How do I get her out?"

"You are stuck with her for now. She is a phantom thief like Dark was. You may have to steal with her help." said Father.

"Well, can I get my body back at least?" I asked

"Yes, but you need to see your love." Answered Father

"I have a yearbook with his picture in it." I said turning to the picture. I saw him and blushed and I turned back into me. Only later did I realize I was Kaito`s picture that turned me back to me.

**End Chapter 1: Miki: Angels and Broken Hearts.**

**How was that? I got this idea after reading D.N. Angel. Review! Oh! I realized I forgot to describe Miki. It is below! –gchi125**

Miki POV

I have caramel color hair that is shoulder length and blue eyes the color of the summer sky. I usually wear jeans or a skirt with knee socks. My hair choppy cut and I am not really a sight to behold.


	2. This is NOT a Chapter!

Important Author Announcement

I apologize for your long wait on stories. Especially fans of Kisses of Love, Alice in Alchemy Land, Little Maid and Black and White Angel. Fans of KoL (Kisses of Love) you should be happy with this announcement. I am currently working on a new FF called Long Lost Princess. No spoilers, just look out for it! Be prepared! Thank you all for your encouragement and praise. I love you all! Thank you so much!

-**G-chi(125) **


End file.
